Age is Not the Problem
by simpLEEreading
Summary: James is fresh out of college and is offered a job as a sophomore English teacher at Sherwood High School. He ends up falling in love with one of his students named Logan. You would think that age would be their biggest problem, but that's not the case in this situation. What happens when James finds out that Logan is his best friend's stepbrother?
1. Chapter 1 : The Hot New Teacher

**Age is Not the Problem**

**Chapter 1 : The Hot New Teacher**

_**A/N : Thank you AkireAlev for messaging me that liked this story idea. Since you did, I have decided to start this story. I have many other story ideas. There are summaries for them on my profile. There is also a poll on there as well, to see which stories I should start next. It's been a while since I put it up so I'm gonna actually write the first chapter for a couple of the stories. I will use the feedback I get from those to see which I should update more frequently. Don't worry, Big Time Body Swap is still my priority. **_

_**Side A/N : Did anyone else see those new Logan Pics? I had Logan feels for the whole day. My tumblr dashboard and Twitter timeline were filled to the brim with those pics. **_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did, I would be able to finally meet them IRL. **_

_**Another Side A/N : Even though my OTP is Kogan. There is an incredible Jagan writer that has single handedly lured me into the Jagan arena. That's how it became my second favorited pairing. Clarry was the one writer that lured me. Her Jagan stories are my favorite. So that is why I'm determined to write a Jagan story. I hope I don't make a fool of myself trying to write this.**_

* * *

It's a brand new school year at Sherwood High School. Logan Mitchell is ready for anything that can be thrown his way; He's what you would call a well-rounded student. He's smart, athletic and definitely has a social life. What sets Logan apart from the jocks is that he isn't arrogant or a player. Although many girls and even some boys yearn for his attention, he's never been in a relationship. It just never felt right to him. There are many rumors of him dating Camille Roberts; To him she's just his friend. That's all she'll ever be.

While the hallways start filling up with students trying to get situated on the first day of school, Sophomores Logan and Camille are at their lockers discussing the hottest gossip about the "Hot New Teacher" who is teaching their English class. Apparently, he is an attractive, young man who is fresh out of college. They have no idea what his name is; it isn't even on their schedules. Mrs. Taylor, their original English teacher, had become pregnant over the summer and decided to quit her job last minute in order to have a stress-free pregnancy. It was a very last minute decision, so their schedules still said Mrs. Taylor on it.

"Camille it's just a new teacher. You act like he's a gift from God sent here to give you the biggest case of the feels." Logan exclaimed, knowing that Camille would obviously be crushing on their new teacher. She has always been an overdramatic person. They haven't even met the new teacher yet and she's acting crazy already.

"I can't help it. No one wants to date me. If I want to daydream about my hot teacher, I will. Got it?" Camille says dramatically.

"Of course. I know if I say otherwise, you'll slap me. Let's just go and we'll meet him. We do both have him for first period."

"I'm so excited! This is gonna be an amazing year. I can feel it."

"Sure you do."

Logan and Camille started to walk down the hallway towards their first period classroom. They were just chatting about the remainder of their schedules, and how excited they are about the new school year. They finally arrived to room 2J. Logan didn't know this, but his whole life was about to get a significant makeover. When he walked into the classroom, the first thing he sees is a face he thought he would never see again. There was no doubt about it. Their new teacher was James Diamond, the guy who was Logan's first crush. He vividly remembers their first encounter; It was when his name was still Hortense. It was the first day he moved in with the Knights; his newly formed family.

_Hortense Logan Mitchell was just 10 years old at the time. His parents, Joanna and Jeffrey Mitchell, had recently divorced. Joanna had come to the realization that she was gay and she couldn't live a lie any longer. She began secretly dating Jennifer Knight for the past 6 months. After a whole bunch of court hearings, it was decided that Joanna would have full physical custody of Hortense, while Jeffrey got to keep the house. This is the main reason Hortense and his mother are moving in with the Knights. _

_Settling in was hard for Hortense. He was living in a new house. He didn't know much about the Knights. Ms. Knight who is recently widowed, has a son as well. Her son's name is Kendall and he is 16 years old. Kendall is also the captain of the hockey team. _

_Hortense had locked himself in his new room, hoping to avoid interacting with his newly formed family. His mom just told him that Jennifer will be his mother also. They got hitched and went through the adoption process without him or Kendall knowing. Jennifer Knight is now legally his stepmother; Making Kendall his stepbrother. How is he supposed to get along with them? He is never going to have anything in common with a 16 year old jock. Hortense is only 10 years old and nerdy. He is cursed with the silly name of Hortense for goodness sake. He told his mother he would rather go by his middle name, Logan. Luckily, his mother agreed that if he still wanted to change his name after he turns 12, he could change it to Logan; That way he could change it before heading to middle school. _

_After realizing that he couldn't avoid the inevitable, he decided to venture out of his room to officially meet his stepbrother. Taking one step out of his room, he encounters two shirtless boys talking in the hallway. They looked his way and continued to converse quietly. One of the boys is a tall, blond, had bushy eyebrows, and looked lean and toned. Hortense immediately recognized him as Kendall. His mom has shown him countless pictures of Kendall. The other boy is much taller, with chestnut brown hair with incredible hazel eyes. He has an amazing body. If he didn't believe in love a first sight, he sure did now. Even at 10 years old, Hortense knew that his feelings at this moment aren't something a normal kid his age would be feeling. Taking into consideration that his mom has a female partner, he isn't appalled by the idea of being gay. He just wishes they could have met on different circumstances. He remembered the first thing he heard James ever say, "So that's your dorky stepbrother, Hortense? You're right Kendall, that is a stupid name." Although it was said quietly to Kendall, Hortense could hear it loud and clear. James is Kendall's best friend. At least now he has something that he could look forward to with this new family. _

Logan quickly snaps back to reality as the tardy bell rings loudly. He immediately sits at the open desk next to Camille. He is in total shock that James is their new English teacher. He wonders if James even remembers him. The truth is that he probably doesn't. James knows him only as Hortense; Not Logan. By the time his mom let him change his name, Kendall and James had both graduated and were off to college. This is either the universe giving him another chance to give a good first impression to James, or the universe screwing him over by bringing something back into his life that will never be his. Logan suddenly felt like this year was gonna be a doozy, whether he liked it or not.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Diamond, and I'm gonna be your English teacher for this year. As you may have heard, I'm replacing Mrs. Taylor. I hope we will have a wonderful year together. Now lets get started. Since today is the first day, just chill and talk amongst yourselves quietly. I will be calling everyone up to my desk one at a time, firstly to put faces to these names on the attendance sheet so I can check who's here and who's absent. I also want you to answer a few questions to understand what your learning styles are so I can teach you all in a way that works best for you. I'm not like most teachers, I understand that some of you learn easier by visual, some auditory. So I'll try my best in order to give you the best education possible, and in return you can try to do your best on each and every assignment."

Logan at this moment was slightly freaking out. He doesn't know how he was gonna handle talking to James one on one. He hasn't spoken to him since Kendall's grad party. He was deciding whether he should let James know that he was Hortense or not. But eventually he decides it was best to start fresh. He instantly conjures up a plan. He just hopes it works.

"Logan Mitchell" James calls. It's time for his plan to go into action. He is super excited. He already knew James like the back of his hands. Of course James could have changed during college, but for the most part Logan knew him. His likes, dislikes. He also remembers the time he overheard James confess to Kendall that he was gay. Although it was more like spying/eavesdropping. Logan plans on having some fun.

"Have a seat Logan." James said. Logan then sat down, awaiting for the numerous questions to be asked.

"So Logan, are you more of a visual, auditory or kinesthetic learner?"

"Definitely more of an auditory learner. I feel like I can grasp concepts better when I hear it. Especially if it's coming from someone who is passionate about the subject. You get more eager to learn from a passionate voice than cold text in a book. I can tell you're passionate about teaching." Logan said taking into consideration that if the class was more auditory then he could hear James' voice more, instead of it being one of those classes that you get a packet, write notes and have no interaction with the teacher whatsoever.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to teach. How can you sense that? You only met me today." James had asked, sensing something familiar about this student, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"I'm good at reading people. I'm more observant than most people. Don't worry. I won't tell them you're gay." Logan smirked.

"Well aren't you intuitive. You are actually scaring me a little bit. How can you tell? I usually send off the player vibe, the one that screws all the chicks. Well that's the vibe I sent off in high school. Wait just a sec. We're getting off topic. Why am I telling you this? I don't know why, but I feel very comfortable talking to you. Forgive me for being unprofessional."

"Why? I was the one who mentioned it, and like I said earlier, I'm very observant. Plus if you were straight you would be married by now. No girl could resist your sexiness. Probably would be addicted to you. I know I would." Logan said lustfully slightly moaning at the end.

"Um. Logan that's highly inappropriate."

"So. What are you gonna do about it? Give me detention. That's actually not a bad idea. All alone in this classroom, just you and me. You know what, just think about it. I'll be here all year." Logan moaned quietly so that the other students didn't hear him. He would've been more physical if they were alone.

"Not gonna happen." James not budging one bit. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to do anything with Logan. He felt the chemistry and the lustful attraction. He never had anyone lay it on this thick to him. But he couldn't do it, his job would be in jeopardy. Too bad Logan had a well thought out plan, or James' decision would've ended it.

"Fine. I'm gonna leave, just try and stop me." Logan started walking to the exit knowing what was gonna happen. As soon as he was almost out of the room, James began to speak.

"Logan. Where do you think you are going? Class isn't over yet. Get back to your seat." James yelled. He then caught on what was happening. At that moment James knew he was trapped into the idea of detention with Logan.

"No. I will not. What are you gonna do? Give me detention?" Logan asked knowing he just won.

"Of course you'll get detention. You can't just leave during the middle of class."

"Yes I can, and I am leaving this class. I'll see you during detention later, Mr. Diamond." Logan said. Logan than walked out of the classroom then turned to go down the hallway. The plan had gone off without a hitch. He then went into the bathroom to figure out what he was gonna do next. He was also gonna freak out a little. He had just been so upfront with James. He was flirting with him. He could also tell that James liked him. He could see James fighting his lustful feelings in order to be professional. Too bad Logan was basically a certifiable genius. No one could outsmart him. So when he planned on having some one on one time with James alone during detention, it was gonna happen no matter what.

The next few hours were uneventful. He was trying to avoid talking to Camille because of what happened. Camille would obviously hound him for answers. It was unlike Logan to defy authority and leave class. He was doing a good job at avoiding her until lunchtime. The moment he entered the lunchroom the curly haired brunette grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him to a table.

"What the hell was that during first period? You left the classroom! That's so not you! What the hell triggered that?" Camille's beyond furious right now. She's practically fuming, and a angry Camille is a scary thing.

"Camille stop yelling. If you must know, I was just on edge. He reminds me of this douche my stepbrother was friends with. He acts so nice and sweet, but on the inside he's bad. So I projected my thoughts of that douche on him. I lost it." Logan stated. He's hoping that Camille is buying his lie right now. He doesn't know what other explanation he can give to convince her.

"You did lose it, big time. Well hopefully you can get him to see you in a better light. You are one of the smartest students in this school. You'll be fine. Just don't flip out on him again."

"You're right. I just need to relax. I guess I have to go to detention after school. This will be a fun experience. Maybe I can help him understand where I was coming from during class."

"You should definitely do that." I was so glad that Camille believed my lie. He's gonna take Camille's advice, and make James know why he acted the way he did during class. He has to see me as a potential boyfriend. Whenever I set my mind to something, I get it. This is just another thing to set my mind to. No matter how long it takes, I'm never giving up on the hopes that James Diamond will be a part of my future. He was my first crush. I have to explore this, whether it's right or wrong. When he was younger he wanted James to be his first boyfriend. In reality it hasn't changed. Logan knew that since the slate was clean, it could work out. As Hortense he had no chance, but as Logan he could see this going all the way. That's the way he wanted it. He hopes this works out the way he wants it to.

The rest of the day was a blur to Logan. The only thing he thought of besides James, was that his best friend Carlos Garcia, who wasn't here today. He was coming back from Florida this afternoon. He had visited some of his family that was there. He definitely needed Carlos right now. He was friends with Carlos for a very long time. Carlos was the only one who knew of his crush on James. They had bonded over the whole in love with an older guy thing. When they were younger Carlos had a crush on Kendall. They both loved hanging out at the Knight residence. Carlos could gawk over Kendall, while Logan did the same to James.

It's so strange that this was happening now. He used to gawk over James and now he could sense that something was gonna happen between them. Carlos was gonna talk his ear off when they end up talking about it. He wouldn't even be able to lie to Carlos. Carlos always saw through his lies. He's gonna have to be honest about it.

School was done and it was time for Logan to go to detention. He was super excited to have some alone time with James. He wasn't sure how it was gonna go down, but he thinks he should start by setting the goal to kissing for today. Having sex today would've be too fast for his liking. He walked into the classroom to see James pacing back and forth. Logan closed the door and locked it. The noise had alerted James that he was there.

"Hello James." Logan said, staring at James starting to shorten the distance between them.

"Logan, It's Mr. Diamond to you, and take your seat." James said with a slight tinge of anger.

"No. I'm not backing down. If you want me to stop, look straight into my eyes and tell me sincerely that you don't have feelings for me. That you don't want to pursue this relationship. If you can do that, then I will leave you alone." Logan stated. Logan decides to take it a little farther. He starts by flushing himself up against James. Then he proceeds to put his hand on James inner thigh, slightly stroking it, occasionally hitting the prominent bulge forming in the teacher pants. He could hear James attempting to stifle a moan. Logan knew James wouldn't be able to do it. He had James wrapped around his finger.

"You know I can't say that. I do have feelings for you, but it's wrong to do this. You're still a minor, and an incredibly attractive one. Why do you have to be so honest about liking me? This would be so much easier if you were just crushing on me from your seat, where I can do no harm. Has anyone told you that you're hard to resist?" James is totally losing it right now. He doesn't know how to handle this. He hates to admit it, but he's a virgin. It was hard to lose his virginity, when the whole school thought you were screwing every girl he met.

"No, I haven't been told that. I've never been in a relationship before, but when I saw you, and we started speaking I couldn't control myself. It's like when you're near me I can't control myself. I have turned down dozens of girls and a few guys as well. I always felt that if I wanted a relationship with someone, I would feel the pull that draws me to the person. I feel that with you. I know I'm still a minor, but I would like to try this. We don't even need to have sex. I wouldn't want you to be arrested for statutory rape. I just want us to know each other better and maybe get some kissing. Plus I'm a virgin, so I want to wait till I'm out of high school to do that. But if you wanted other things like blow jobs, and hand jobs, I'm up for it. There's no penetration so it's all good. Please! I've never wanted something so badly before in my life. I feel it. You feel it. There's chemistry here and I don't want to fight it." Logan's winging it at this point. The slight begging wasn't part of the plan. The "Hortense" part of him was worried that he wouldn't get James to agree.

"You're right. I do feel it. I can feel myself losing it. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Don't worry, I'm also a virgin. You don't have to believe me, but it's true. I want to try this too. But no one and I mean no one can know about this. It's between you and me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to fight this either. Just please nothing can happen during school. We can only do this at my apartment. We can't take any chances. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. Is it okay if we kiss right now."

"You don't even have to ask." At that moment the two brunets leaned their faces closer to each other. Their breathing getting more heavy and heated. They closed the distance between them and when their lips touched, it seemed as if there was nothing else that mattered. They began to heavily make out. James cupped his hands around Logan's face. Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck. Their lips moving together in synchronicity. It was about 10 minutes later, when they stopped kissing.

"How about we continue this at my apartment?" James asked.

"You already know my answer. Let's get going. You're amazing. I'm glad you're giving us a chance." Logan feeling giddy. The person he had wanted for the past 6 years was finally with him.

"Me too." They left the classroom, heading down the hallway to find the exit. Luckily the hallways were empty. They had made it to the James' car without anyone seeing them. They were cruising down the streets, and going towards James' apartment. Logan's phone then beeps alerting him of a text. He sees that it's from Carlos.

_Just landed. I'm excited to see you. Can I come over? How was your first day back at school? :) _

Logan was used to Carlos' talkative nature. He was even a talkative when he texted. Logan just answered with a vague answer. He knew James didn't want him to talk about it. It was gonna be hard, but he wanted this to work out. If that meant keeping Carlos out of the loop, then so be it.

_Good. Camille was being her usual dramatic self. Nothing too significant. I'm kind of busy right now Carlos. Maybe later tonight. Text me later when you're all unpacked. _

_Ok. I'm so excited to start school. So... how do you feel about Kendall coming back next week? Do you know if he's seeing anyone? Don't need to answer now. We'll talk about it later tonight._

The first thing on his mind when he read that text was _"Shit. I forgot he was coming back. I just got James. I'm not about to lose James because of him. I need to think of a plan asap."_

* * *

_**A/N : Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Age is Not the Problem" **__**This story is not gonna focus on the age difference aspect as much as other plot points. Like the title says, age is not the problem. Also if you want Kenlos to happen as a side plot, please mention it in your review. i'm not sure if I just want to keep it one-sided or not. **__**If you want to, you can follow me on twitter and tumblr. My links are located on my profile as well. You can be updated on when I'm working on things, or what my progress is at for the stories. Hope you have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


	2. Chapter 2 : James figures it out!

**Age is Not the Problem**

**Chapter 2 : James figures it out!**

_**A/N : Thank you LunaJay07 for the shout-out in her latest chapter of "Worlds Apart". If you haven't checked it out, you should. It's amazing. You know I love Kogan stories. But besides that I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. I'm excited to put up this update. A lot of stuff happens here. Let's just say the Kendall has become an even bigger problem in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's not as long as the first chapter but I wanted to end it where it ended. I'll try to update ASAP. I promise. **_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs.**_

_**People who reviewed :**_

_Ink Spotz _

_LunaJay07_

_caitloveslogan_

_Kai-El-Lindo_

_Rebecca Korklan_

_spookje10_

_babyphat5968_

_AkireAlev_

_**People who followed :**_

_R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff_

_caitloveslogan_

_WhoreForBigTimeRush_

_KendallMySpidermanInTheVans_

_Kai-El-Lindo_

_Jaganlicious_

_spookje10_

_babyphat5968_

_AkireAlev_

_The Weasley Way_

_waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092_

_**People who favorited :**_

_R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff_

_LunaJay07_

_caitloveslogan_

_MisreadSoul_

_LivingTheLifeBigTime_

_KendallMySpidermanInTheVans_

_Jaganlicious _

_mrshendermaslow_

_andrearusher_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did, I would've met them already IRL. _**

* * *

By the time they had arrived to James' apartment complex, Logan had calmed down. He figured that he shouldn't worry about it. For now, he should just focus on James. When they arrived at James' apartment, Logan chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"Your apartment number is the same as your classroom." Logan stated, as he looked at the apartment they were in front of.

"Yeah. It's pretty ironic. At least I won't get confused on which classroom is mine." James said as he unlocked the door and opened it. They went inside and almost immediately started making out. They eventually made their way to James' bedroom. They plopped down on the bed, not once separating their lips from each other. Logan thought this was amazing, but it could get better.

"Need help with your big problem there? You don't have to return the favor." Logan asked while brushing his hand over James' large and noticeable bulge in his pants. He was gonna start off easy with just a hand job, because a blow job might be a bit much right now.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you." After James uttered those words, Logan started to rub James' bulge. He moved his hand towards the zipper of James' pants, then proceeded to unzip it. He shoved his hands inside of James' boxers and gripped James' hard cock. He started to pump James' cock in a slow and steady pace.

"Ugh. Ooh. Oh. So good." James started to moan when he felt Logan's hand around his cock. It felt really good to get some sexual stimulation. The only stimulation he's ever got was from his hand. It's nice to have a new feeling there.

"You like that don't you. You like me stroking your cock. I make you so horny… don't I?" Logan said, teasing James. He loved seeing James this way.

"Yes. Logan you make me so hot and horny. You're so perfect. It's like your hand was made for my cock. It's like it's meant to be." James was confessing his feelings at the moment. He was driven by lust to the edge of possible horniness. He felt like he could explode any second. Logan decided to tease James more and started to thumb over the slit of James' cock. That drove James over the edge, and he shot out thick hot ropes of cum. It was definitely the hottest thing that Logan has ever seen. He made James cum… it was such a beautiful sight to behold.

"So beautiful. I just want to fuck your pretty face." Logan stated briefly. He knew that might be a bit too much for their first day together.

"Then do it. I want to know how my little Logie tastes." James whispered seductively.

"Ooh. Logie. I like the nickname. Your wish is my command Jamie." Logan lustfully said. Logan then grabbed James and pushed him off the bed. When James tried to stand up, Logan pushed James down to his knees and grabbed his face. James is not exactly at the perfect height, since James is tall, but it's a doable height for Logan. He then pulled James face right in front of his hard cock. James started to stare at it lustfully with his mouth opened wide, because Logan's cock was bigger than his. He didn't know if he could handle that size of a cock, but before James could comprehend what was happening, Logan shoved his cock into James mouth. James slightly started to gag a little. The shear size of Logan's cock was a lot for him to handle.

"Just relax your throat. It will get better… I promise. I'm guessing you didn't think I could be this huge. Don't be embarrassed, I know I'm greatly endowed." Logan chuckled out a little laugh. A smirk formed around his lips. Logan pulled out, letting James breathe so he could answer him.

"I'll try to relax it, and I'm now aware of you're blessing between your legs now. Ok. I think I'm ready… don't hold back."

"I don't plan to." Logan then shoved his dick right back in. Grabbing James head and forcefully brought it closer to his body. James had relax his throat, and Logan's cock was being deep throated by James now. Logan was surprised that he could go that far in. James suddenly wanted more, and started to take more of Logan in him. Logan was shocked to find James' nose touching his happy trail. James had all of him now. Logan was in pure bliss. Now knowing that James could take him all in, he decided to do more of the work now. Instead of making James suck him, he decided to fuck his pretty face like he promised.

Logan withdrew most of his cock, then slammed it back in again. He was holding James' head so he couldn't move away, and proceeded to fuck James' face. Logan was losing it, the feeling around his cock felt amazing. He toppled over the edge and filled James' mouth full of his seed. James greedily swallowed everything he was given, then sucked Logan dry. James made sure not to waste a single drop.

"You taste amazing. That was so hot." James said. He was breathing heavily from their previous activities.

"I love you James." Logan mumbled. Logan was so tired from having his most intense orgasm ever, he instantly fell asleep after saying that.

"I love you too Logan." James said upon deaf ears. Logan was already sleeping by the time he had answered the chocolate eyed brunet. Logan looked so peaceful to him. He looked like an innocent child in his sleep. Unlike the sexual deviant he was just seconds ago. Something about Logan seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just stared at Logan when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew where he knew Logan from before, but it couldn't be true. His first love couldn't love him back… could he?

_James Diamond was just 16 years old at the time. He was hanging out with his best friend Kendall at Kendall's house. They had just come home from hockey practice and were just hanging out. Kendall was acting all salty. Kendall's stepmother and stepbrother were moving in today. Kendall didn't really enjoy the thought of having a younger sibling. Plus apparently it was a nerdy kid named Hortense. They were talking outside of Kendall's room when Hortense decided to come out of his room._

_What James saw was the most cutest boy he had ever seen. The chocolate eyed boy took James' breath away. But it would be wrong to like Kendall's stepbrother, especially one who is 6 years his junior. He didn't want to come off as a creeper so he said something that would be neutral… he would basically just repeat what Kendall had been saying earlier. "So that's your dorky stepbrother, Hortense? You're right Kendall, that is a stupid name." He didn't truly believe that. He thought Hortense was a cute name, but he didn't want to tell Kendall that. He thought it was best to not do anything about his feelings. He thought he could control it. It was about a year later when the incident happened._

_It was the night of a really bad storm and James was hanging out at Kendall's house. It was so bad that he had to stay there for the night. There was a lot of thunder and lightning. James wasn't sure how he was gonna go to sleep It was around midnight when he heard some muffled noises coming from outside of Kendall's room. Kendall was already fast asleep, so he decided to check what the noise was. When he opened the door he saw Hortense in the hallway crying. He looked so sad and scared. He went and sat down right next to Hortense and wrapped his arms around him._

_"What wrong Hortense?" James asked._

_"I'm scared of the thunder and lightning. I can't go to sleep. I didn't want to bother anyone, but I didn't know what to do." Hortense whispered. James could tell he was frightened and wouldn't be able to go to sleep without someone to comfort him._

_"It's okay to be afraid. I'll sleep in your bed with you if it helps. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." James didn't know if this was a good idea, but he needed to help Hortense. He could handle being in the same bed with him. _

_"If that's alright with you… then yes. It'll help." James then picked up Logan bridal style and brought him to Hortense's room. He laid Hortense down in the bed and got in after. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around Hortense. He also brought Hortense's face to his chest. In a matter of minutes Hortense was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He couldn't help but adore the brunet in his arms. Before he went to sleep he whispered "I love you Hortense." and kissed his forehead. James had never slept that well before in his life. He felt that having Hortense in his arms was meant to be. It was perfect. That's when realized he had legitimate feelings for Hortense. __If only he could tell him how he felt. _He knew the feelings would probably never be reciprocated. If only they met on different circumstances. 

James couldn't believe it. His Hortense loved him back. He wondered why Logan lied to him about not knowing him before. "_Does Logan feel like I wouldn't love him as Hortense? I guess that could be it, but I have to make him realize I'll love him no matter what. I'm not gonna force him to come clean, and I'll be ready when he tells me. I can't lose him, when I only just got him now." _James was lost in thought, when he realized something.

_If Logan is Hortense that means you're… Shit!" _James thought. He was screwed. Not only was it wrong to be with a student; but this particular student came with more problems than you can imagine_. _He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone went off. He slowly made his way off the bed. He didn't want to wake Logan up. When he grabbed his phone to check who was calling him, he hastily ran to the bathroom to answer it. Right on the phone was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

_"Incoming Call : Kendall Knight"_

"Hey Kendall. What's up?" James answered hoping Kendall didn't' call for the reason he thought.

"Nothing much. Just wondering how your first day teaching at our old high school was. You know I'm coming back next week. We should go out."

"I'm not sure Kendall. I'm super busy and I have other priorities." James said, giving a solid argument why hanging out was a bad idea.

"James. I'm sorry if things are weird between us… I get it. You're not ready to be out. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just thought since we were friends for so long, that you felt the same way too. I'm not saying my feelings are gone, but can we just get back to being friends at least. I don't want you out of my life James. Please." Kendall was practically begging James to hang out. James was slightly worried right now. The reason he told Kendall no, was that he wasn't ready for a relationship. He should've just told Kendall the truth. He didn't know what to say right now, but lying was out of the question.

"I don't want you out of my life either. We're best friends and nothing can change that." Technically he wasn't lying. If he was gonna be with Logan, he was gonna have Kendall in his life, since they're stepbrothers. Now he just had to figure out how to keep Kendall from finding out about him and Logan. He figured that Logan wouldn't want Kendall to know either, so the plan would help both of them.

"So… can we hang out when I come back?" Kendall asked.

"Sure. Just no funny business… okay?" James still questioned Kendall's motive, and was being firm with what he said.

"Right. Well I'll let you get back to your busy schedule. Bye James."

"Bye Kendall." James then hung up the phone.

James decided he should wake Logan up. He needed to take him home, which worried James. There was no way that Logan would allow him to take him home. Especially with the new information he acquired. He was gonna have to think fast. He didn't want Logan to walk home.

"Logie. Wake up. Come on… wake up. I gotta get you home, before your parents start wondering where you are." Logan stirred and started to open his eyes.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"It's 5:45 pm. We should get going. I understand if you don't want me to drop you off at your house. Is there anywhere that would be a better location for you?" James asked knowing he was giving Logan a way out of his predicament.

"Yeah. My friend Carlos' house. I was supposed to hang out with him since he just got back from vacation. He's actually supposed to be in your first period class like me." Logan answered. He was glad that James offered to drop him off somewhere else.

"Okay. Let's get changed and we can head out." They both showered and put their clothes back on. They got into James' car, and Logan gave him the directions to Carlos' house. When they got there James decided to be a little forward and placed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips.

"I had fun today. I'm glad we did this. Take care of my heart Logan… Please don't break it." James romantically said.

"As long as you take care of my heart, you'll have nothing to worry about." Logan stated. He wrapped his arms around James and hugged him. He kissed James, then started to leave the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Logie. I love you."

"I love you too Jamie." James then pulled out and drove off back to his apartment. When James was out of sight, Logan ran up to the front door of Carlos' house. He knew he promised James that he wouldn't say anything, but he needed Carlos' help. He had to figure out how to keep this a secret from Kendall. He knocked on the door waiting patiently for someone to answer. Logan was deep in thought wondering how he was gonna fix this.

_"I don't know what' I'm gonna do. I have to think of something quickly. Kendall comes back next week. Hopefully Carlos can help me plan something."_

* * *

_**A/N : So what exactly is Logan's plan gonna be? Also James found out Logan is Hortense, but we learn a little about his past and why he's not freaked out. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this. I hope you guys liked the little one-sided Kames. Let's just say a lot of drama will stem from Kendall. Bad Kendall… even though he's my favorite. **_

_**Side A/N : I have a new poll up on my profile. I want to know which story you guys want updated more frequently. So if you can please go vote. I want to know which one people are more excited to see updated. Not like the other ones won't be updated, but I want to see which one I should focus on more. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Plan

**Age is Not the Problem**

**Chapter 3 : The Plan**

_**A/N : I'm back with another update of this story. I'm really excited to continue writing this. I'm glad you guys are loving it. There is gonna be a lot of drama coming in the near future. This chapter is gonna be Logan telling Carlos what has been happening. The drama will definitely get heavy once Kendall comes back to town and is under the same roof as Logan once again. I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted it to end where it did.**_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs :**_

_**People who reviewed : **_

_R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff_

_Ink Spotz_

_babyphat5968_

_BTRLoganLover77_

_Achocolatada_

_thearbiter35_

_**People who followed :**_

_ilovelogiebear_

_Ink Spotz_

_hwoodward_

_BTRLoganLover77_

_mrshendermaslow_

_Chellie25_

_ialmostdo_

_Achocolatada_

_ifthesesheetswerestates_

_oneshotofsad_

_unthinkable13_

_btrismylove4eva_

_gloac12_

_thearbiter35_

_**People who favorited :**_

_ilovelogiebear_

_hwoodward_

_BTRLoganLover77_

_Achocolatada_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own them, I would have finally met them IRL.**_

* * *

Logan was relieved that Carlos answered the door. Logan didn't want to talk to Mr. or Mrs. Garcia. Carlos had a surprised look on his face. He didn't expect to see Logan at his doorstep. He hadn't received a text from Logan yet.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. I didn't text you because I was preoccupied with things. There's so much I want to talk to you about. Can I come in?" Logan was nervous yet excited to tell Carlos about what transpired today. He hopes that Carlos would understand and help him with this problem.

"Sure. Come on. Let's go up to my room and you can tell me everything that's on your mind, since it's that important." They both ventured up to Carlos' room to talk. Carlos' room has always been scarily similar to Kendall's room. All the hockey posters, hockey trophies, and sports memorabilia. Carlos started to play hockey because Kendall played. He still continues to play it to this day. Logan wonders if Carlos still has a crush on Kendall, especially since he received that earlier text. Why would he want to know if Kendall was single? This could definitely help his situation, but first he needs to tell Carlos about his dilemma. They both sat down on Carlos' bed and Logan began to speak.

"First of all, James is our new English teacher! I was freaking out today Carlos, I needed someone to keep me in line. There's a lot of stuff that happened today, and I need your help." Logan was hoping Carlos would help him.

"What could you have possibly done that would cause you to need my help?" Carlos asked.

"Um. I heavily flirted with him, and told him I knew he was gay. Then got myself detention to get some alone time with him. Then went to his apartment after school where we made out and I blew him and fucked his face. It was so tempting and he didn't stop me. He also said he loves me. He has no idea I'm Hortense, and that's why I need your help. Kendall comes back next week and I don't want James to know that I'm Hortense. I need you to help me make sure that Kendall doesn't find out about what James and I are doing. We're secretly dating, and you can't tell anyone. Please." Logan was worried that Carlos would be mad at him. There was a lot that he had said, and he wasn't sure how Carlos would react.

"Yikes! Logan why did you do that? I'm glad you got what you've always wanted, but how can I help? What exactly am I supposed to do?" Carlos wasn't expecting this to be what Logan wanted to talk about.

"Well the plan is you're going to distract Kendall. You know, by hanging out with him. Maybe you can make him realize that you would be an awesome boyfriend. Come on, I know you still have a crush on him. If you can keep Kendall busy, I can have time with James. It's a win-win situation. I'll help you snag Kendall. Just help me… please." Logan knew that this would easily convince Carlos to help him. He could see Carlos' face light up, when he mentioned the plan, especially when Logan mentioned that it would involve him hanging out with Kendall.

"I guess I can be on board for that, but what can I possibly do to convince Kendall to hang out with me?" Carlos asked. He wanted to hang out with Kendall, but didn't know how that was gonna happen. If he knew how, it would've happened a long time ago.

"You do play hockey. Maybe you can convince him to teach you some pointers, since he was the captain of the hockey team in high school. I'm sure he would love to do hockey related things. You know how much Kendall loves hockey." Logan was convinced this would work. That's all he would talk about at home. The mutual love of the sport would definitely be a good thing.

"That just might work. Now are you ever gonna tell James that you are Hortense. I mean… let's just say that you end up marrying James. He's gonna find out eventually." Logan hated to admit it, but Carlos was right. He's eventually gonna have to tell James that he is Hortense. He just needs to find the right moment.

Logan looked through his phone and noticed James' number. He remembered when he put that in. He "borrowed" Kendall's phone one day and took the number. He wondered if James had the same number. There's only one way to find out. If James asked where he got the number, he actually didn't know what he would say. Luckily for him at that moment his phone went off, alerting him that he received a text. It was from James.

_Hey Logie. If you're wondering how I got your number, it's on your emergency contact file. The one you were supposed to fill out during class. Camille filled it out for you and put your cell number, since she didn't know your home phone or parents number. I'm glad she did. And if you couldn't tell this is James. _

Logan began freaking out. James is texting him! He started acting so giddy. Carlos noticed.

"Who texted you Logan? Is it James?" Carlos jokingly asked.

"Yes it is. What do I text back?" Logan didn't know what to text. He didn't want to sound stupid or uncool.

"Just text him what you want to. You know that he's into you. Don't worry about it. We'll continue our conversation after your texting session." Logan looked back at his phone and started to text back.

_Mr. Diamond you're being such a bad boy. Using your teacher ways in getting information on me. Should I be worried? ;)_

_Of course not. It just shows how much I love my little Logie. I miss you. We need more alone time. Maybe we should make hanging out after school a regular thing. Doesn't always have to lead to sexy time, but I won't stop you if you want it. _

_Well it's nice to know that you want me for more than my body. I miss my Jamie, and am I truly little Logie? I'm pretty sure you almost gagged when you first tasted my not so little friend. ;) _

_*blushing* So are you gonna behave tomorrow during class, since you don't need detention to get close to me now?_

_If you insist, I guess so. Plus I can't get another detention, or else my parents will freak out._

_Yeah… can't have the "genius" be a miscreant. It'll be devastating if your record is tarnished. Don't worry I didn't actually mark you down with getting detention. Your record is still flawless. You're welcome. :)_

_Aww. You didn't have to do that, but thank you. :) You're awesome. I really don't understand why you were single. I'm glad you were though. :) _

_Me too. I'm surprised you're gay though. It seemed like you and Camille are really close. And what about your best friend Carlos? No feelings there?_

_No way for both. We're just friends. I'm totally gay, and Carlos is like a brother to me. Plus he has a crush on someone else. _

_Ooh. Who? Tell me. Maybe we can play matchmaker. _

_I shouldn't but it doesn't matter. He doesn't go to our school… he's my brother. And no you can't meet him. You might leave me. :(_

_Why would I do that? No one is as cute and sweet as you. I would never like your brother. Well I should let you go back to what you were doing. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Logie. :) _

_I love you too Jamie. :) Good night._

_Good night. ;)_

Logan was glad that James didn't push the whole brother subject. He didn't want to say stepbrother. Maybe once he told James he is Hortense, they could play matchmaker for Kendall and Carlos. That's only if James wants to date him after finding out he lied.

After the texting, Logan and Carlos talked about what they did over the vacation. They also talked in detail of what went down between Logan and James. After a while, Logan eventually left to go home. He was so happy with how things went today. Hopefully things will work out well. He has an idea how he is going to deal with the Kendall problem. He is just worried what James' reaction will be to the Hortense situation. He took a shower, ate something small and laid down on his bed. The thoughts of what had transpired today on his mind. He drifted off to sleep with the thought of James on his mind.

When James got off the phone from talking to Logan he was super excited. He was relieved when he found out that Carlos had a crush on Logan's brother. He knew Logan was talking about Kendall. Now he had a solid plan to deal with Kendall. He was gonna set them up together, and with Kendall distracted with Carlos, he could go out with Logan without worry. A smile crept on his face as he fell asleep. Things were looking up for him and Logan.

* * *

_**A/N : I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted it to end here. Now we know the plan that both Logan and James are planning. Both have key pieces to the plan but don't know the full extent of the plan. James doesn't know what Carlos and Kendall could have in common and Logan doesn't know that Kendall is gay. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading. **_


End file.
